My Name
by artsybeanpole
Summary: Kuroha and Mary in an apartment, and Kuroha just has to accept that her name isn't actually Queen.


"Why do you hang around that trash, queen? You should just stay with me."

This Kuroha's normal greeting as he rounded the corner in the dan's apartment, Mary looking up at him from her newest BL book. He pouted, and Mary flipped a page. "And you should stop breaking into our apartment. You won't want Kido finding out you replicated her keys, she'll kill you." Kuroha let out a dramatic sigh, and sat amiably next to the albino girl on the couch, peering at the smut over her shoulder.

"Yes, but you didn't tell her." He slid his eyes to her face, and her fingers slipped at the page. He smirked, and she flustered, her original cool demeanor lost, "T-that's because- I-"

He raised an eyebrow as she blustered, pink cheeked, and he grinned. "See, that's it." She faced him, red faced and confused, white strands of hair sticking in all directions, and he felt his heart jump. _She really was just too cute._ He took a strand of her hair in his hands, and pressed it to cold lips. "I don't want anyone else to see you like this."

Mary froze, and he smirked at her. "Worried your dear Seto will walk through the door? Don't worry, I know where and when you'll be alone all periods of the day." She broke out of the trance, and smacked his hand away, her eyes glowing faintly red, ready to be unleashed. "That's creepy. And I don't need to worry about Seto misunderstanding."

At the mere mention of his name, her eyes became a soft, warm pink. Kuroha, irritated, grabbed her cream colored curls and pulled her forward. "Really?" His breath was cool and musty, and it tingled against Mary's neck. He pulled her hair upwards, and smiled darkly, his lips grazing along her jaw, and whispered, gently, into her ear, "Hey, if I marked you here," he tapped her collarbone, "you think he'll notice?" Mary shivered, her fingers cold and frozen at his touch, and managed enough energy to push his face away, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"Kuroha, I don't understand you." Her voice was wavering, afraid, and he smiled eerily, but he didn't move any farther. "You don't need to. All you need to do is love me." Mary stared at him, her pink eyes swirling sadly. "No, that's not it."

He laughed for no particular reason, humor it her. "What is, then?" Mary stood up, off of the couch, and her long curls cascaded in a white curtain over her face, and he felt somewhat frustrated to not be able to see her face twist like it would whenever he said something to make her squirm. She dusted off her apron, and the blue cloth fluttered around her thin, delacite ankles. "You don't understand _them,_ is all."

He didn't understand after all. "Hm?" He couldn't seem to muster a proper response, and she finished smoothing the creases on her dress. She turned, and the dress swirled, her hair moving like a thousand snakes, cream colored and mesmerizing. She smiled at him, properly, and said, "Let's go to the city."

He laughed, and Mary's face turned red again. He was pleased to see this, and gave her a patronizing smile. "Alright. If the queen wishes." She blushed, and mumbled, "Hey, I thought we talked about this. You shouldn't call me that."

He stuck out his tongue, and drawled, "I'll say it as much as I want it to." She frowned at him, and he paused. "Fine, then."

He sighed, but his queen still seemed to be staring at him expectantly. _Don't look at me like that, idiot._ "What?" He faked irritation.

She tilted her head, and patted her chest, flashing him a small smile of encouragement. He raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "You want me to mark you there after all?" Her face flushed dark red, and she quickly removed her hands, flailing. "N-no! I meant my name-"

He desperately wanted to kiss her right then and there but he restrained himself, and gave out a heavy sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck, then mumbled, "Mary."

She paused in her rambling, and looked at him curiously. "Hm?" Felling self conscious, he said again, louder, "Mary."

She stared at him with a peculiar look on her face, then she burst into a bright smile, the kind of smile that she would give Seto when he walked through the door. "Hehe," she hid her mouth behind her hands, her eyes sparkling."You finally called me by my name."

His pale cheeks flushed a little, and he rolled his eyes, strolling past Mary to the door, so she wouldn't see his face. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He waited for Mary to catch up, a huge smile still on her face. "So where to next?"

She peeked at his face, and giggled. "You're blushing."

She still had that bright grin on her face, and it was starting to annoy him, though it made him a little happy. " _Queen,_ where are we going?."

She frowned at him, though it didn't last quite long, and she skipped ahead, her white locks bouncing with each step. "If you're going to be like that, then I'll say 'Seto' around you as much as we can on our way to visit Momo."

Her glaring face was so unbearably cute, but he grabbed her white locks and tugged her towards his chest. "Red light," he explained, and glanced down at her face in his chest, and chuckled, not one of his creepy laughs, but a real one.

"You're blushing." The top of her forehead turned red, and she said, muffled, into his shirt, "Stupid Kuroha."

He had the strangest feeling staring at her pink face. It wasn't different, strangely, from the other faces she had made whenever he teased her. He almost felt thankful he hadn't led up with that threat he made in the little apartment.

"Mary." He tasted the word on his tongue, and she stumbled a little on the sidewalk.

"Y-yes?"

"...Nothing. Oh, and you're blushing."

A/N: I want to write SetoMary but it ended with Kuromary with a Kuroha who gets hopelessly turned on by Mary's name because he's that kind of guy. Idk but if I appreciate his efforts to duplicate apartment keys and find Mary alone, it means I must write fan fiction about it. I should do something about Hibiya's trauma whenever he plays red light green light lolololol I'll definitely do it someday.


End file.
